


Candles

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Laurel Lance Lives, No "Eleven-Fifty-Nine", No Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Olicity never happened, Pre-Relationship, Season 4 AU, Sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: It's November 15th, just another day in the life of Laurel Lance.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Candles

Reaching across the expanse of her desk, fingers skimming over the bloated case file, her grip uncertain on the thick manilla folder. Snatching back her hand with an irritated hiss, the heavy folder thumping against her desk, Laurel frowned at the blood welling in her now throbbing papercut. Popping the injured digit into her mouth, she grimaced at the far too familiar taste of blood.

Glaring at the offending folder, Laurel was quick to snatch up the folder, mindful of the unassuming dull edges. Stuffing the case file into her bag, she let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair momentarily. Casting a glance around the empty office, she soon realized it was likely time for her to pack it in for the night. Working late was a luxury she had been afforded recently since her alarmingly close call with Damien Darhk in Iron Heights. 

Oliver had been adamant on her taking time off to rest up, and Laurel was too tired to argue the point. The irony certainly wasn’t lost on her, given her career. After her mortifying confession in the hospital, she figured she had done enough talking for the time being - and Oliver’s near radio silence since then had only confirmed her worries.

Laurel did what she could to deal with her lingering embarrassment, she threw herself into her work and tried to ignore the sting of rejection. As much as she missed putting on the mask, she was a bit grateful for her absence from the team, she didn’t think she was quite ready to deal with Oliver yet. Every time she thought of him, which was far too often, all she could picture was the utter shock on his face.

Felicity still kept her updated on the goings on, Thea did too, usually after a long patrol over a bowl of ice cream. Being thought of was nice, unfortunately that didn’t make sitting out any less difficult. It was like having detention while all of her friends got to play during recess, though in this case detention was an ugly stab wound and a punctured lung. Laurel was aware that just because she was resting up that didn’t mean she had to fall out of step with her routine, she kept up with her weight training to build up endurance and threw in some yoga to keep herself limber.

Climbing the stairs up to her floor, she could still feel a twinge of soreness in her chest, at first it had worried her but Dr. Schwartz had assured she was healing up just fine. Digging around her in her bag for her keys as she approached her apartment door, Laurel fumbled with the key, wincing when she accidentally jabbed her sore finger.

Unlocking her apartment door, Laurel let out a sigh as she entered the dark space, her fingers flicking on the lights blindly-

“SURPRISE!” The whole room roared excitedly.

Jumping back in shock, Laurel stood stock still, her fingers curled around her Canary Cry choker she had taken to keeping in her purse. Blinking after a moment, she stared in bewilderment at the various faces of friends and family standing in her apartment. It was only after a moment that she pieced together what the hell was going on...it was her birthday...she had forgotten her own birthday.

“Happy Birthday!” Thea and Felicity shouted in unison, along with a few out of sync attempts from the group.

Thea jogged up to her side, a wide grin on her face and her red party hat sitting a little crooked on her head. Laurel gave a small smile in return and a congenial wave to the room.

“Uh, Speedy, what’s going on?” Laurel asked in a whisper, as Thea led her further into her own apartment. Pulling away only to individually greet the many friends and family filling the room.

“It’s a surprise party…” Felicity answered from Laurel’s other side, the blonde playfully blowing a yellow paper horn against her cheek.

“Yeah, I got that part.” Laurel said with a grin, swatting away the yellow paper tube of the party horn.

“You guys this is really sweet, but you didn’t have to-” Laurel began, only to be interrupted by Thea.

“Credit where credit is due, this was all Ollie’s idea.” Thea said with a far too pleased grin. Like she knew exactly what the sentiment meant to Laurel, and damn it, she probably did.

The information stopped Laurel in her tracks, forcing the other two to stop with her, where they had looped their arms with hers. A giddy warmth swarming in her belly as she tried to register what she had been told. She tried to fight the smile spreading across her lips, the last thing Laurel wanted to do was read into this wonderful gesture.

“I, uh, really?” She asked, licking her lips reflexively at the thought. Maybe it was a little hard to reconcile Oliver throwing her a party after what had happened in the hospital. This hadn’t exactly been their best year.

“Yes, really,” Felicity confirmed with a similarly pleased grin, “He has been talking about it for weeks.”

The thought made Laurel dizzy, and hot enough to warrant her finally shrugging off her coat, before pulling away briefly to give her father a hug, wincing when he squeezed a little too tight.

“Sorry, sorry,” Quentin said a little regretfully, before wrapping her up in a far gentler hug, “Happy Birthday, sweetheart.” He hummed warmly.

“Thanks, Daddy.” Laurel murmured back.

Laurel smiled as she spotted Cisco squirming through the crowd with a black box with a pretty golden ribbon tied around it in his arms. Her friend only paused in his quest to pass the box off to Caitlin Snow who had followed him through the crowd.

“Happy Birthday!” He squealed excitedly, arms open wide as he swept her into a hug.

“Thanks, Cisco.” Laurel said, eagerly returning the friendly hug.

“What is that?” Laurel asked interestedly as she and Cisco pulled out of their hug, her finger pointing at the box he had been holding moments earlier. She smiled at the way her friend floundered at the question, running his fingers through his dark hair nervously.

“It is something...something that I can’t give you until later.” He explained with a grimace.

“Cisco, it’s  _ my _ birthday.” Laurel pointed out with a teasing laugh.

“I know, I know, and I would never dream of denying you anything, but the boss’ orders were presents  _ after _ cake.” Cisco said with a small shrug.

“The boss?” Laurel echoed with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, that’s my fault.” Another voice added, she didn’t need to look to know it was Oliver. An embarrassing heat coloring her cheeks at the mere sound of his voice, glancing to the side, Laurel felt her insides give a flighty squeeze at the sight of him. He stood there, a rare smirk on his lips as he stared back, a familiar yet startling warmth in his eyes.

“Ollie...hi.” Laurel said lamely, all too aware of the giddy sound of Felicity and Thea giggling behind her.

“I’ll give you some privacy.” Cisco informed before slipping quietly out of her line of sight. Oliver turned his head, watching briefly as their friend disappeared into the crowd before turning his attention back to her.

“Hi.” He purred in a quiet, warm voice after a moment, it felt intimate and ill suited to the jovial tone of the room, and definitely not what she needed to hear after getting rejected.

“I heard that you’re the one to blame for all of this.” Laurel said with a small smile, gesturing to the balloons and guests filling her apartment.

“I had some help…” He admitted, “Everyone agreed you deserved something special.”

Oliver ducked his head bashfully, cheeks a little pink and his smile unbearably sweet especially when he tried to hide it. The chorus of giggles from behind her only seemed to grow in the presence of Oliver’s modesty.

“This is really great, Ollie, seriously...I’m lucky to have a friend like you.” Laurel said softly, unsure of what to make of the way Oliver’s smile seemed to shrink. Well, now he was making it impossible not to read into things.

“Laurel-” Oliver began, before falling silent, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed whatever he had intended to say. An uncomfortable tension seemed to stretch on before Thea and Felicity were at her sides once more.

“Let’s go say hi to more people.” Felicity blurted out, both shooting a glare at Oliver as they practically dragged Laurel away. Casting a glance back over her shoulder, Laurel felt her stomach tense at the way Oliver seemed to to deflate in defeat.

Awkward exchange notwithstanding Laurel was pleased to have so many people come to the city just for her. It was great to see all of their friends from Central City who had made the trip, even Mari McCabe had shown up. Felicity was wrangling in Sara, who despite being a literal time traveler these days, was somehow late. It was great to have the team surrounding her as well, they were a far more familiar and steady presence. Thea had made sure to help her slip out of her heels from work in exchange for her comfiest slippers.

The night had gone on and while Laurel was grateful for all her friends, there was a feeling she couldn’t quite shake, a persistent ache that she knew had nothing to do with her healing wound. A twinge that was only exacerbated when she caught a fleeting glimpse of Oliver.

She allowed herself to be distracted by the boisterous entrance of her sister, in very typical fashion, Sara couldn’t help but be the center of attention - Laurel had learned how to stop minding that years ago. She was just glad to see her sister, and by the excited grin on Felicity’s face, Laurel was certain she wasn’t the only one. Not only had Sara dropped in with stars in her eyes, she had also arrived with cake.

Laurel grinned as her little sister had flung herself at her in a fierce hug. Her hand smoothing back Sara’s blonde curls with a fond sigh.

“Happy Birthday, sis.” Sara whispered, big blue eyes wet with happy tears. Laurel smiled warmly down at her sister, pressing a kiss to her freckled cheek.

It wasn’t long until the lights had dimmed, all voices hushed as Sara and her father carried out the little store bought birthday cake, a neatly arranged circle of candles pushed into the pale yellow frosting, giving off a gentle glow illuminating their smiling faces. Laurel felt her breath stutter from her lips as she spotted Oliver hidden in the crowd by the kitchen, a warm lilting smile on his lips.

They placed the cake down on her dining room table, before the whole room began to hum a heartwarming rendition of happy birthday. Their song was out of key, and jumbled, both laugh and tear worthy, of which there were plenty. The itch of a lingering stare urging Laurel to turn her head, heart giving a flutter in her chest at the intensity of Oliver’s gaze where it met hers.

“Make a wish, sweetheart.” Laurel registered her father’s voice, blinking as she pulled her gaze from Oliver’s, eye contact broken. She was thankful for the lack of light in the room, making her hot cheeks all the less visible.

Sucking in a breath, Laurel gave a grateful smile to the crowd of familiar faces smiling back at her.

“Uh, okay…” She hummed, licking her lips as she stared at the candles, little beads of melting wax dripping down.

“I wish for health and happiness.” She announced before leaning forward to blow out the candles. Little wisps of smoke lingered in the air as the small crowd of friends cheered. Sara began cutting up the cake with a dramatic flourish of the knife.

Laurel gave a smile as her sister handed her the first generous slice of cake, digging into the birthday treat with a plastic fork.

Cake was eaten and presents were given. A little potted plant from Felicity, apparently the pretty flowers were laurels. A ticket to Detroit from Mari, for whenever Oliver let her out of house arrest. A pair of fishnets from Thea, who had found her gift hilarious, Oliver on the other hand was redder than Thea’s party hat. An entire new suit from Cisco, Laurel expected nothing less. The material felt light weight, but infinitely more durable than her former gear.

Laurel was grateful for the gifts, but even more so for the company of all of her friends. As the night began to wind down, guests began to dwindle, all saying goodbye and wishing her well. It had been a really great birthday.

Gathering little plates and cups that had been abandoned on both the dining room and coffee table alike. Laurel had disappeared into the kitchen, tossing the armful of colorful paper plates and plastic cups into the trash. Dusting off her hands on the thighs of the slacks she had worn to work, Laurel nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned only to find Oliver lingering in the kitchen behind her. A similar stack of plates in his hands.

“Uh, thanks.” Laurel said, wincing at how damn awkward she sounded to her own ears, accepting the trash from him to dispose of it herself. She was both surprised and pleased to find that he hadn’t left yet.

“You know, you don’t have to clean up.” Laurel commented, squeezing past him to rinse off a smear of frosting from her knuckle in the sink.

“I don’t mind it.” Oliver said quietly, a little more reserved than he had been earlier, and something about that saddened her. Laurel gave him a playful jab of her elbow, offering a friendly smile.

“That’s something I never thought I would hear.” She teased, pleased with the small smile her words earned.

Oliver gave a thoughtful hum, messing around with something on her counter.

“It didn’t count, you know.” Oliver said, turning briefly over his shoulder to gauge her reaction.

“What didn’t count?” Laurel asked back with a grin, hopelessly intrigued by the lingering smile on his lips.

“Your wish.” Oliver said, turning one of the stovetop burners.

“What are you talking about?” Laurel said, arms folded as she tried to glimpse was he doing.

“Your birthday wish," He amended, "you said it out loud, doesn’t count.” Oliver said matter-of-factly.

Laurel couldn’t quite fight her smile, that bothersome ache she had been feeling abating as he turned to face her. Reaching he flicked off the lights, and turned off the stove, a single lit candle pinched between his fingers. The faint glow illuminating the line of his lips, the small flame giving a quiver as Oliver carefully lifted the candle in front of her. Laurel could feel the subtle heat near her lips, she could smell the faint sweetness of the wax, see the faintest golden smile on his lips.

“So, let’s do it right this time.” Oliver said in a hoarse whisper that made Laurel tremble from top to bottom. There was no misinterpreting the loving look in his eyes, though a part of her still tried.

Inhaling through her nose, Laurel licked her lips, cheeks ruddy at the way his eyes seemed glued to the motion. Gently exhaling her breath between her lips, her head swimming with want she wouldn’t dare ask for as the flame went out. They stood there in the dark, a small rumble of laughter crackling between them. It was warm and familiar.

Blinking in the darkness, Laurel may not have been a vigilante for as long as Oliver had, but her eyes were sharp enough to see him coming. A smile on his lips as he closed the distance. A small sigh escaping her at the soft press of his lips, the fond stroke of his rough palm against her cheek.

“Laurel…” He whispered breathlessly against her lips, his breath smelled sweetly of the frosting that had been on the cake.

“Yeah?” She murmured gently, still a little dizzy from the kiss, leaning into him, eyes closed and she savored his warmth.

“Did you get your wish?” He asked, the rumble of his voice vibrating against her chest.

Laurel grinned against his chin, her hands braced on his broad shoulders.

“I think so…” She hummed, giggling at the fluttering press of gentle kisses against her cheek.

“But, there’s no harm in making sure.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr and the laurel lance tag for informing that today was her birthday. I was definitely feeling inspired to write something for Laurel's birthday. Initially this fic was going to be about E-2 Laurel, but I decided against it and chose to write about E-1 Laurel instead.
> 
> I hope I did her justice...
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I love to hear what my readers have to say.


End file.
